1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to methods, systems, and software applications for modifying wireless data transmission compression on electronic devices. More particularly, this application relates to methods, systems, and software applications for improving user experience on an electronic device as it relates to data transmission compression.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices, such as, for example, a wireless cell phone, typically allow users to utilize their electronic devices to have wireless service based on a monthly plan. Once the monthly plan is provisioned, an end user is able to talk, text, web browse, email, access data services, and the like. Similarly, Pre-paid electronic devices, such as, for example, a pre-paid wireless cell phone, typically allow users to utilize their electronic devices and add wireless service. Once the wireless service is provisioned, an end user is able to talk, text, web browse, email, access data services, and the like.
However, wireless service carriers limit the amount of high speed internet data that customers can consume during a predetermined billing period (e.g., monthly billing plan) and after reaching a limit (which may vary by rate plan), the carriers either: throttle the data speed until the end of the billing period, or block all data until the end of the billing period.
A need exists in the art for systems, methods and software applications for providing data compression on a wireless network for an activated electronic device to a allow user greater data usage flexibility.